


Fall, Falling, Fell

by amelioratedays



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelioratedays/pseuds/amelioratedays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira's falling, whether he wants it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall, Falling, Fell

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's nowhere near Christmas but I just really want snow. ; n;

**i.**  
Akira falls one day; caught in the endearment of unrequited love. It’s in the midst of black coffee and slightly burned toast when he figures it out. The outside was still dark, the sun yet to rise through the uneven spread of clouds. The clock on his living room wall stopped ticking at that moment—second hand stuck on the place between the dots and numbers—as the gears in his head started turning. The world outside so strangely quiet that he has to fumble for his phone with clammy hands to make sure that time hasn’t stopped.  
  
It was an eternity’s wait for the minute on the upper right corner of the screen to turn from 54 to 55; and suddenly the ticking resumed as if it never stopped at all. Time was back to normal, but given the overwhelming amount of  _strange_ that he felt this morning, Akira wouldn’t be surprised even if time did stop. Maybe then, he’d stop falling too.  
  
But time doesn’t stop, so Akira just keeps on falling.  
  
 **ii.**  
He’s torn between denial and acceptance when Yuu appears on his doorstep, guitar in tow as he grabs Akira’s hand all too rashly and pulls him to the train station. Akira almost hits him with his bass— _almost._ But he decides that amidst the snow ridden roads and foggy breaths, he likes the way his hand fits into the other’s. He’s tripping over the station stairs as Yuu pulls him down to the subway station. Hands still linked—Akira’s falling deeper.  
  
It’s almost Christmas season and frost decorated the train windows in a never ending array is white, white,  _white,_ and more white. Snow made its way down the still dark sky, another layer atop the already fallen blanket of icy coldness. In the empty train, Akira watches snowflakes plummet to the ground. It’s almost Christmas season and Yuu is no longer holding his hand. Akira wants to stop falling.  
  
Except he only gets deeper when they arrive. Yuu’s holding onto his hand again, anxious to get to their newly rented studio. He’s being dragged once more, stumbling down empty streets as the sun finally starts to rise. There’s snow in his shoes and the wind burns his skin. With Yuu ahead, Akira was running to his eternity.  
  
He clutches harder to the other’s hand.  
  
 **iii.**  
The studio wasn’t spacious but it was at least a lot better than what they had before. The wooden floorboards don’t creak, and there’s no shouting from neighbors down the block thanks to soundproof walls. It’s complete with mirrors and a small couch at the corner of the room.  
  
They make it a home; lugging pieces of memorabilia a little bit at a time. Photos hung on the walls, as blankets draped over the couch. Akira’s coffee maker sat along side various bags of coffee beans he scrapped from home. There’s a mess of music sheets and competition flyers lying askew, some lost underneath the depths of the couch. It was messy, but no one bothered as long as money made its way to the office every month. It’s just about as  _home_ as it can get and they can care less about tidiness.  
  
Everything’s perfectly  _imperfect_  and they spend the days playing until lines are imprinted in their fingertips from too many frets and chords. The metal strings cut into their skin—crimson wounds numbed with pain. And perhaps— _just perhaps—_  in the middle of harmonies and solos, Aoi feels himself falling as well.  
  
There’s no clock in the room though, as they had never really needed one. Things ended with no scheduled notice; like when Yuu decided that he just really needed a decent meal at the nearby diner.  ( _Despite the fact that it was 1o’clock in the goddamn morning.)_  While others things continued until Akira could play the measure without fumbling to switch between frets. And if the hours ticked past the last train, they simply plopped down on the couch, shoulder’s touching and heads tilting as the blanket draped over them.  
  
They’re both falling and when Yuu holds Akira’s hand this time, he doesn’t let go.  
  
 **iv.**  
Akira saves up for rent and a new guitar. He doesn’t fail to catch other’s glance at the display window every time they walk past the instrument store and he figures that Christmas was all about giving anyways. He doesn’t tell Yuu though, simply because he knew the other would refuse and ruin all sorts of holiday surprise.  
  
He ends up having to beg for shifts and finding jobs that fit into his little breaks. He also has to break a few jars of change he collected over the years, but somehow, he manages to scrap just enough. He doesn’t know how, but when he sits in his bed, calculating prices and taxes, he figures he has enough for the guitar  _and_ the rent. Of course, Yuu still doesn’t know.  
  
And it’s all too hard to make trips to the store and order everything when Yuu doesn’t and _can’t_  know. Akira has to fake fevers and stomach pains while traveling on inconspicuous roads and streets until he makes it to the music store. It’s just about two times harder when he’s travelling home with new guitar in tow as he sees Yuu across the street. It takes about everything he has—and  _doesn’t_ have—to escape to the subway station before taking all the trains he knows Yuu won’t take.  
  
Christmas was two days away and as Akira finally switched over to the right train, everything was seemingly perfect.  
  
 **v.**  
It’s finally Christmas day and amidst blinking tree lights and holiday carols, Akira leans forward to catch the fallen snowflake on Yuu’s lips. Everything is seemingly perfect and they’re both falling like the winter snow.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know that this is full of bad grammar and awkward sentencing bu—t I was just in the mood for AoiRei fluff. Halloween's also not even here yet but I just really, really want snow. And there's also no school during Christmas season.


End file.
